


Pillow Talk

by socuteboss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Slut Shaming, Victim Blaming, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socuteboss/pseuds/socuteboss
Summary: The level of effort it took to make his young master cry was partly his doing. Sebastian couldn't quite regret it, as regret wasn't really a habit of his kind. It just meant it was longer drawn out, a more rare beauty, when he himself was intending to make tears fall.
(The last two tags are a precaution. These things occur in a consensual setting where both parties understand the things said are not sincere.)





	

"Stop...Sebastian...."

His voice was shaky, despite clearly doing his best to sound strong and assertive, like he was the one in charge, backside flush with Sebastian'd hips and nightshirt bunched to his waist. 

Sebastian pressed his hips down harder against his master's backside, using the hand not gently rubbing at the boy's clothed groin to push his face down more firmly into his pillow. He wouldn't let him see his butler like this, especially as he leaned in close to his ear, nipping with inhumanly sharp teeth at the lobe.

"We both know you can stop me at any time. You don't want to, do you, kitten? You can't lie to me."

"Tch." Ciel turned his head to get the purred-in ear away from Sebastian. It was his usual response to the demon trying such a thing on him.

Sebastian grabbed a handful of hair and pressed his whole face down on the pillow, mouth muffled. Ciel refused to squirm.

"You know I can see the little soul that belongs to me inside and out, right, kitten? I know how all of those vile men touched you." Ciel tensed noticeably. "You miss those hands on you." He slid the hand on his groin up, under his shirt, across the boys chest. "Some little broken part of you misses being so basely useful to the basest of humanity."

He pressed down harder. The boy couldn't breathe, he could feel it. His contract hand burned, something in his center burned, and he liked how it felt. Ciel finally began struggling when he wasn't let up, suddenly kicking and reaching to grip at Sebastian's wrist. Behind layers of strong fear and panic Sebastian sensed his master's arousal.

He let it go on for another moment before letting him up, the boy gasping and coughing. Sebastian rubbed at his chest more soothingly than teasing now, not wanting to induce an asthma attack and ruin all the fun. When his breathing nearly calmed, Sebastian went back to purring in his ear.

"You enjoyed that." Ciel didn't argue, instead whimpering as Sebastian gave a lavish lick up his neck, his breathing not quite back to normal. He gripped the boy's hair again, pressing his cheek down. "Shall I do it again?"

"No!" Ciel started struggling again at the mere prospect, then slowly calmed as Sebastian let go of his hair, resting his cheek on the pillow on his own as Sebastian licked at his neck again, both hands roaming now. "Not...not tonight."

"You're such a lucky little whore." Ciel's mouth was open as he breathed, so his whimper escaped him freely. "Lucky I can't bear to tear my little toy apart." Sebastian dragged sharp nails across his skin, up his thighs. Ciel was shaking.

"I-" The words died in his mouth as Sebastian sat back, yanking Ciel's hips back with him so their groins were pressed together. Ciel exhaled hard.

Sebastian leaned down, coaxing him to push himself up on his elbows. "You know what to do, kitten." Ciel paused, seemingly debating with himself if he would move or not. Sebastian rocked against him just slightly, maybe imperceptibly to a human brain, but not to his body. Slowly, Ciel hooked his legs back around Sebastian's waist, rolling his hips to grind against him.

Ciel was dead silent, head dipping down to bury into his forearms as he worked himself against the demon.

"There's no need to feel ashamed now, my lord," Sebastian purred, the underlying "this is shameful" loud and heavy. He hummed, rubbing his hands along the curve of the boy's waist. "You've done this enough."

His young master seemed to be blocking him out. That wouldn't do.

Sebastian grabbed the boy's hair again, this time to pull his head back, away from the sanctuary of his arms. "Open your mouth. You know how to do that too, don't you?"

When he didn't do it immediately, Sebastian leaned forward and forced two fingers of his free hand into his mouth, inciting a strange combination of sucking and biting. It still opened up the boy's mouth, moans and whimpers and gasps escaping.

"Young master, you have so much more stamina than usual when it comes to things like this." Ciel bit down in response, but Sebastian continued unaffected. "Either you've done the majority of your exercise on your knees, or you were born predisposed to be only useful carnally. Which do you think it is?" He removed his fingers, tugging on Ciel's hair harder. Ciel's hips didn't stop working back into him.

"Sh-Shut up..."

"I know the answer, little one." He let go of his hair, and Ciel's upper half all but collapsed against the bed. Sebastian grabbed his hips, hard, grinding against him now with almost painful force. Ciel's hooked legs went lax, and he gave a lost whine. "You're my little whore."

Ciel gave a shaky exhale. Close.

The boy's breathing got more erratic as Sebastian undid his drawers, still grinding into his limp body, biting at his neck and purring more filthy things into his ear. 

He pulled away, taking Ciel's underwear off with him. Sebastian worked to remove his own obstructions as Ciel sat up, night shirt falling down to cover him again, obviously struggling not to look back at him. He whimpered, almost imperceptibly, when Sebastian didn't come back immediately, turning his head toward him but averting his eyes.

"Poor little slut," Sebastian murmured, all false concern. Ciel's head turned away, slowly, and farther as Sebastian climbed back into his bed. Sebastian mouthed at his neck, grabbing his wrist and bringing his hand to his cock. "Don't worry anymore, it's here."

Ciel blinked hard, mouth opened a bit with no apparent intention to speak, and Sebastian pointed it out by running a thumb along his wet lips. He slid the finger inside, and this time Ciel just sucked, no teeth doing their best to gnaw his fingers off. The boy's hand curled around Sebastian's cock, squeezing and pumping him slowly, and Sebastian deigned to let his wrist go.

Sebastian popped his finger out of the boy's mouth, pulling him into his lap. Ciel continued his own ministrations, resting his forehead against Sebastian's collarbone as the demon pulled up his nightshirt again. He growled more things in his ear as he slid slicked fingers inside him, about the men he could give him to and watch, about how nice he'd look surrounded and lost to their hands, to being filled.

"Doesn't that sound nice?" Ciel was silent and dutifully jerking him off, like he hadn't heard a word he'd said. "Hmm?" Sebastian sunk his claws into the flesh of his ass when he still didn't answer, inciting a pathetic little squeak.

Ciel whined low as he nodded, then whimpered as Sebastian pulled his fingers out of him.

"There's my good little whore." Ciel had to lift his head and take back his hand as Sebastian lifted him up by his hips, pushing his cock inside him and letting Ciel slide down the rest of the way on his own, a sob escaping him. "Good boy."

Ciel buried his face in the crook of his neck, and Sebastian felt the wetness of his tears on his skin. Sebastian's mouth watered, and he wanted to sink his teeth in his flesh, get a better taste of his soul.

But he held back, purring and nipping at his neck instead. "You're my little whore, aren't you?" A nod and a whimper. He was bouncing on his cock without much prompting, with Sebastian simply holding him around his middle.

Sebastian pushed him back by his shoulders, his young master wiping hard at his eyes like he could convince the demon he hadn't been crying. He hushed him, pulling his hands away from his face and kissing and licking at his cheeks. Tears fell anew, beautiful noises escaping the boy as he cried and fucked himself in Sebastian's lap.

He was obviously fatigued, slowing down and breathing more heavily. Sebastian laid him down on his back, Ciel looking straight at him for the first time since they'd started, tired and open, still crying gently. Sebastian's hands wandered downward, until the boy's eyes fell shut again and he felt it was the right time to lean forward and bite down on his neck, thrusting into him with more force than his young master could ever muster.

He came quickly after all the grinding and teasing and crying, quiet whimpers escaping him as he shook and released. Sebastian almost didn't notice, too taken by his own pleasure and the sight of the boy's tear-streaked face, jerking him off until he began whining for an entirely different reason. He came after a bit more overstimulated whining and squirming, inside his little master.

He stilled, then, watching Ciel crack one eye open, then the other, like he was awoken from a dream or a trance. He grimaced as Sebastian pulled out, and rolled over onto his side, holding his stomach.

Sebastian reached down out of habit. "Young master, did I injure y-"

"Don't touch m-!" The words caught in his mouth, and he landed on more diplomatic ones. "Leave me be for just a moment." Sebastian recoiled before the second word, observing the boy before him. He'd have to dress the wound on his shoulder where he'd bitten a bit too hard, the young master was nursing it unconsciously already. The scratches all over just required some cleaning, he'd need a bath anyway after everything. 

The stomach-clutching worried him, but it had happened before and the boy always recovered after a night of sleep or so. He had said it just hurt a bit and it was normal, maybe. Normal for him. And Sebastian had to believe him, not really a wealth of literature on the topic or a physician to ask, and Sebastian rarely stuck around after bedding other humans.

"Don't you dare try that on me again, when I have my wits about me."

Sebastian smirked, despite Ciel turned away from him. "I'm sure my pride won't survive your derisive laughter, my lord."

Ciel remained where he was as Sebastian cleaned and dressed himself with his inhuman speed, sitting up slowly as he heard the click of shoes on the floor.

"I do apologize for speaking so inappropriately, my lord."

Ciel smirked. "Shut up and draw a bath."


End file.
